Systems for protecting the loading space of vehicles which have various protective devices are known. For example, what is referred to as a separating net can be arranged in a storage space of a modern estate car (or station wagon) between the upper edge of the backrest of the rear seat and the roof of the vehicle and which, in the stretched-out state, prevents objects from the loading space entering the passenger compartment in the event of a collision. Furthermore, horizontally extending loading space covers are known which prevent passers by seeing loaded material in the loading space. Such loading space covers can also be of crash-proof design so that, like a separating net, they prevent loaded material entering the passenger compartment in the case of a crash.
Furthermore, concealing devices or sun protection devices are known which are arranged on side windows or rear windows of a vehicle and can be extended. Conventional protective devices have to be activated by a user of the vehicle or even pulled out manually. As a result, in many cases, the activation or pulling-out of the respectively suitable protective devices does not take place. This can lead to considerable safety risks for the occupants of a vehicle if a separating net is not pulled out when there is loaded material in the loading space.
The invention is intended to improve the safety and the operating comfort in vehicles.